Miles O'Donovan
American |family = Unnamed brother Unnamed daughter |affiliations = Forelli Family (Formerly) Leone Family Sicilian Mafia (Formerly) |voice = John Braden |businesses = Donovan Hardware |status = Alive}} Miles O'Donovan is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. He is the Mayor of Liberty City from 1998 until at least 2001. He is voiced by the late John Braden. Description Background O'Donovan ran for Mayor of Liberty City against incumbent Mayor Roger C. Hole in 1993 and 1997. He lost both times but gained support following the second election due to two scandals surrounding Hole. However, O'Donovan himself has previously faced allegations of corruption, drug abuse and soliciting prostitutes. Events of Liberty City Stories In 1998, Mayor Hole is assassinated by Leone Crime Family member Toni Cipriani, forcing a by-election. O'Donovan runs against Donald Love, a candidate put forward by the Leone Family and backed by leader Salvatore Leone. Despite several attempts by Toni Cipriani to rig the election in Love's favour, O'Donovan is elected after Love's connections to the Leone Family become public knowledge. Following his election, O'Donovan brought an end to the industrial action from the city's ferry port workers by assuring them that the ferry service would continue despite construction of the Callahan Bridge and Porter Tunnel (he later reneged on these promises, as the ferry service ceased operation within the following two years). After the election, O'Donovan has Salvatore Leone arrested and held in custody awaiting trial for the various crimes committed by the Leone Family. Leone concludes that the Sindacco Family, Forelli Family and Sicilian Mafia tipped O'Donovan off, so he sends Toni Cipriani to attack the Forellis and Sindaccos, with Cipriani killing the Sindacco Family leader Paulie Sindacco. Leone later stands trial, where he is found not guilty. After being released from custody, Leone plans to visit O'Donovan and get his remaining charges dropped. However, O'Donovan is kidnapped by Sicilian Mafia member Massimo Torini and taken to the secluded Portland Rock. Salvatore and Toni Cipriani eventually locate Torini, where Toni shoots his helicopter down, freeing O'Donovan. Following this, O'Donovan is coerced into dropping the remaining charges against Salvatore and is informed by both men that he now works for the Leone Family. Events of Grand Theft Auto III O'Donovan does not appear in Grand Theft Auto III, but he is mentioned on the Liberty Tree website. O'Donovan is said to have endorsed nailguns (his brother is CEO of Donovan Hardware) and the number of hardware stores in the city has increased twofold since his election. O'Donovan has been criticised for a lack of investment in Liberty City's transport infrastructure, which includes the closure of the ferry ports and failure to upgrade the Portland El train service. However, O'Donovan has promised to renew the licences for the clubs in the Red Light District, and sanctioned a revamp of the area , as well as purchasing police helicopters for the Liberty City Police Department in April 2001. Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Love on the Rocks (Voice/Post mission radio news) *The Sicilian Gambit Gallery mayorfinal.png|Mayor O'Donovan as a hostage in The Sicilian Gambit. References Navigation ar:مايلس أودونوفان de:Miles O’Donovan es:Miles O'Donovan fr:Miles O'Donovan pl:Miles O'Donovan ru:Майлз О’Донован O'Donovan, Miles O'Donovan, Miles O'Donovan, Miles Category:Politicians